Aconit-Addiction
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Isaac est au poste de police pour un interrogatoire. Teen wolf et les perso ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à Frozeen Fanfictions pour la cover


Aconit-Addiction

\- C'est comment votre nom?

-…

\- N'essayez pas de jouer au con avec moi, ça ne marchera pas. C'est quoi votre nom? Éructa le policier en posant les deux mains à plat sur la table en bois dans un bruit assourdissant.

\- Isaac. Isaac Lahey.

\- Ben voilà, on y arrive. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici?

\- Pas… vraiment non.

\- De quoi vous vous souvenez?

\- Mon père est mort, mon frère aussi et une femme que j'aimais est morte aussi après cela, je ne sais plus très bien.

\- Vous êtes conscient que tout cela c'était il y a plus de dix ans?

\- Dix ans…

\- Et après tout ça qu'avez-vous fait?

\- Je…ne suis plus très sûr. Je dois avoir dormi un moment. Un long moment… après Allison j'ai dormis…enfin, pas vraiment, plus comme dans un rêve ou un cauchemar duquel je ne me suis pas réveillé.

\- Je vois. Stiles Stilinski, ce nom vous dit quelque chose?

\- Il… il a tué Allison. Ça je me souviens.

\- Vous savez où il est en ce moment?

Isaac pouffa bêtement en se prenant la tête dans une main.

\- Sûrement heureux quelque part comme le con qu'il a toujours été.

\- Vous ne l'aimiez pas?

\- Jamais je ne l'ai apprécié ce sale petit hyperactif. Il a tué Allison, il a rendu faible Derek et il est devenu émissaire de McCall… je n'ai rien eu moi… même devenir ami avec Scott, ça ne pouvait pas se faire parce que ce petit con était là. Toujours croché à Scott. CE PETIT CON! Cria Isaac en se levant.

Il fut de suite retenu par deux armoires à glace qui l'obligèrent à se rasseoir.

\- Donc, on parlait de Stiles Stilinski. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là?

\- Non. Enfin peut-être… j'ai dû enfreindre quelques lois j'imagine… c'est quoi qui vous ennuie le plus…

\- On a beaucoup de choix avec vous. Malgré votre gueule d'ange, vous êtes plutôt de l'autre côté.

\- Alcool, drogue, luxure, vol, détournement d'argent…. C'est ça vos motifs hein? Mais vous savez la vie que j'ai eue moi derrière tout ça? Non, bien sûr, tout le monde s'en fiche. Isaac est trop gentil, il ne se plaindra pas. Il ne s'est jamais plain de toute façon.

\- Vous auriez sûrement pu.

\- Pourquoi faire hein? Je me suis démerdé tout seul et c'est ça ma récompense… finir en face de… de votre tronche?

\- Vous savez, être malpoli avec moi ne changera rien. Vous connaissez Eichen house?

\- Comme tout le monde ouais.

\- Vous savez que vous allez finir là-bas?

\- On m'en a touché deux mots ouais, mais je ne me souviens pas bien.

\- Vous savez pourquoi?

\- Vous allez finir par me le dire, je suppose?

\- Je préférerais que cela vienne de vous.

\- On peut y passer toooouuuutttee une vie.

\- J'imagine, mais ne tentez pas de gagner du temps avec moi. Revenons-en à monsieur Stilinski.

\- Ce type est insupportable. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis revenu à Beacon Hills pour… pourquoi finalement? C'était idiot… tout changé. Je n'avais aucune attache ici. Déchu, déçu, solitaire…

\- Vous l'avez choisie cette vie-là. Vous savez ce qui vous a fait plonger?

Isaac pouffa en secouant la tête et fut pris de sanglots.

\- Ouais putain… le pire, c'est que je sais tout ça… cette merde-là… c'est Chris qui m'en a filé…c'était bien, c'était grisant… j'oubliais tout… j'ai tout oublié. Je sais même pas si vous êtes réel ou pas.

\- Vous étiez accro?

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être, il me semble.

\- Oui, vous êtes encore accro. Vous pensez être fou?

\- Je ne le suis pas? Et puis c'est quoi la folie hein?

\- Vous pensez avoir fait des folies?

\- Des folies… sûrement… des tas…quelques folies sexuelles pour sûr.

\- Et d'autres plus graves?

\- Peut-être. Est-ce que je sais moi?

\- Je ne suis pas psy, je suis adjoint du shérif.

\- Alors pourquoi vous posez des questions de psy? Venez-en au fait et laissez-moi reprendre ma route.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part, vous savez. Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un?

\- Peut-être… probablement si je suis ici.

\- En effet. Qui auriez-vous pu tuer?

\- En premier? Ce con de Stilinski. Ah ça m'aurait fait plaisir. Venger Allison, quel doux rêve. Il ne mériterait que ça. Je pourrai aussi tuer Derek Hale. Ce type m'a… m'a transformé en loup-garou et m'a dégagé de chez lui avec violence… il m'a laissé seul alors que je pensais pouvoir compter pour lui et vous savez pourquoi?

\- Vous allez me le dire, j'imagine.

\- Evidemment… il m'a dégagépour… ah, vous allez rire, je suis sûr que c'était à cause de Stilinski. Ce petit crétin pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi, lui faire croire n'importe quoi Derek était d'accord. Il faisait croire qu'il s'en fichait, mais il en était raide dingue de ce gosse.

\- Il vous l'avait dit?

\- Cela se voyait… je pense qu'il n'a jamais osé le dire, mais ça se voyait. Cet humain avait tous pouvoirs sur lui.

\- Vous savez qu'hier matin encore ils étaient ensemble? Vous savez qu'ils vivaient ensemble?

\- Je l'ai peut-être su à une époque… pourquoi vous parlez au passé?

\- Vous avez remarqué, ça vous fait tilt?

\- Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai loupé, mais je ne comprends pas quoi.

\- Vous avez fait quoi hier?

\- J'ai failli être tué non?

\- Oui. Par qui?

\- Derek Hale.

\- Vous savez pourquoi il a voulu vous tuer?

\- Un rapport avec l'aconit?

\- Oui, ça, et pas que… vous étiez chez qui hier?

\- Chez Derek Hale.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis dix ans. Je voulais lui parler et je me souviens maintenant…

\- Racontez-moi alors. Je vous écoute.

\- Je voulais le voir. J'avais besoin de me confier sur ma vie. Comprendre pourquoi il m'avait lâché. Et je voulais partager de l'aconit avec lui, mais vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit?

\- Non. Dites-moi!

\- Efface ce sourire diabolique de ton visage d'ange et oublie-moi avec ta substance dévastatrice et ce petit hyperactif de malheur est arrivé et je sais plus, il a dû dire un truc et je… je … l'ai tué!

\- On a mis le temps, mais vous avez enfin avoué.

\- C'était le temps que mes dernières doses d'aconit s'évaporent de mon organisme.

\- ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes accro?

\- Aconit-addiction depuis la mort d'Allison…par la faute de Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
